


Low-Lying Clouds

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fog, Gen, Hauntober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Nioku, Rio, and Tiok get lost in low-lying clouds.
Series: Hauntober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Low-Lying Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for a Meltdown  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Fog=  
> Characters: Nioku, Rio, Tiok

=Fog=

The low-lying clouds were concealing everything. Nioku could barely see his hand in front of him.

“These low-lying clouds are so thick, it would blunt a machete,” Rio observed.

“It’s cold too,” Tiok stated. “Where’s the warmth when we need it?” He gazed over at Nioku. “You’re fat, you got warmth.”

Nioku’s face matched the crimson streaks in his black hair as Tiok approached him. As soon as he got close enough, Tiok’s hands snaked underneath Nioku’s hooded sweater. “Ooh, so warm.”

“Get, get your hands out of there,” Nioku whimpered, pulling his brother’s hands out from beneath his layered shirts.

“So soft and chubby and warm,” Tiok purred out. “As I’m cursed with abs, I’ll never feel the natural warmth of the chubby kind. Isn’t that right, Rio?”

“Leave me out of this, perv,” Rio stated. “I’m fine with a wall of muscle.” He was tapping away on his cellphone, texting someone. “If you want fat warmth, date a chubby person.”

“There is one out there for me,” Tiok state, clenching his fist and raising it dramatically. “I will find that chubby person destined to be my significant other, my soulmate, my life partner, my-”

“We get it,” Nioku said, still smoothing out his shirts. “Damn, why do you have to be so grabby with me during cold times? You know I don’t like it.”

“Because you’re the closest warmth provider in the area,” Tiok stated. “Low-lying clouds are really cold.”

“And heavy,” Rio stated. “Clouds can weight thousands of pounds. Especially the big, black ones.” He looked up and around. “Ugh, we can’t see anything through these low-lying clouds. How do we even know where we are?”

“Don’t know,” Tiok said, snaking his hands back underneath Nioku’s shirts. “Mmm, warmth.”

“I told you to stop,” Nioku cried out, lifting his shirts and stepping away from Tiok.

“Oh, come on, you’re so warm,” Tiok stated, stepping towards him.

Nioku shrieked loudly as he shoved Tiok to the ground and then curled his hands into fists. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” Nioku’s breathing started to get heavy and he immediately curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth.

“What the? Tiok, why did you persist,” Rio cried out, running over to Nioku. “He’s having an attack!” Rio glared at Tiok who crawled over to Nioku and crouched next to him. Rio carefully stroke Nioku’s hair, cooing him softly. “You know he’s self-conscious about his weight. Not everyone’s proud of their physique and with you complaining about your abs gets to him. You know this.”

“Sorry,” Tiok whispered. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Think before you act, idiot,” Rio growled out.

“Hey,” Tiok said, looking around and standing. “Was the low-laying clouds always dark green?”

“What,” Rio asked, slowing his strokes in Nioku’s hair. He looked around at the green clouds surrounding them. “Clouds can’t be green.”

“Think something’s gonna come out,” Tiok asked, pulling out a pair of blue hilt daggers immediately and from seemingly nowhere.

“How do you still have those?”

“Bashinol sucks at patting people down,” Tiok answered. “Just make sure Nioku’s fine. I’ll go look around in the low-lying clouds.” He took off into the low-lying clouds, running like a ninja.

“Don’t,” Rio growled. “Great.” He looked at Nioku who seemed to have calmed down but was clutching Rio’s arm. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Nioku’s answer was meek. “Sorry for being a burden.”

“It’s not your fault,” Rio sighed out. “Autism, anxiety, and PTSD are horrible to deal with.”

Rio stood, holding Nioku’s hands tightly. When they were both standing, Rio placed his forehead against Nioku’s and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Thank the gods you’re fine. Now, let’s go find Tiok.”

“Where’d he go,” Nioku asked, looking around and pulling away from Rio.

“That way,” Rio answered, pointing. Rio nodded and walked into the green low-lying clouds.


End file.
